


The Happiest of Birthdays

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-15
Updated: 2009-01-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A birthday treat for the lovely missgranger 2!





	The Happiest of Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

 

A fluffy, smutty one-shot for my dear friend, missgranger2, on her birthday. Love you! 

 

You'll have to excuse the many, many mistakes in this story. I wanted to make sure I got this up in time for my friend's birthday. I'll revise soon, I promise!

* * *

 

 

**February 27th, 1999**

               Hermione drummed her fingers nervously on the wood table in front of her, as her eyes scanned the crowd for a raven-haired man with crooked glasses. He was already a few minutes late, and if he didn’t hurry, she was going to lose her nerve entirely. Just as she was about to throw her foolish plan out the window, there was a festive uproar by the entrance to the pub.

 

 A huge smile bloomed across her face as the famous Auror shrugged off his adoring fans with as much patience as he could muster. Once he sent a third-year off with a promise for an autograph later, he plopped down in the seat across from Hermione. His cheeks were rosy with embarrassment, and Hermione had a hard time distinguishing the man in front of her from the boy on the Hogwarts Express. 

 

“Sorry I’m late,” Harry said, sliding an object from his coat pocket and pushing it across the table to Hermione. “I practically got mugged on my way in here. You know, Hermione, only getting to see you could bring me here on a Hogsmeade weekend.”

 

“Oh and I guess a certain red-head had nothing to do with your appearance in Hogsmeade then?”

 

“Who? You mean, Ron? Nah, I get to see that ugly bludger every day of my life.”

“Oh come off it, Harry! Don’t act like you aren’t excited to see Ginny for the first time in two months.”

 

“Nah,” he replied casually but with a grin that said otherwise. “So what are your plans for my invisibility cloak,” He nodded toward the bundle Hermione had taken from the table and stashed in her coat pocket, “or do I even want to know?” 

 

Hermione felt her cheek heat and averted her eyes from his, looking preposterously guilty.

 

“I’ll take that as a no,” Harry obviously couldn’t help chuckling at her obvious reaction. 

 

Hermione did not enjoy his laugh or its implication, but she didn’t get the opportunity to come up with a less scandalous, and ultimately fictitious, excuse for borrowing his cloak.  Ron and Ginny had just appeared at the entrance, spotting their dates, and were making their way toward Harry and Hermione. Hermione’s face must have lit up, because Harry turned in his seat to see the Weasleys en route to the table. 

 

 

_Damn!_  Ron thought. _That was the smile that melted hearts._ When Hermione caught sight of him and his sister entering the Three Broomsticks, her lips spread in a huge smile that showed even in her eyes. _Those eyes sparking with joy for_ me _!_ The idea that he could have that effect on a girl like Hermione Granger still baffled him. 

 

When he got closer to the table, she ran and jumped into his arms. Her arms around his neck were almost suffocating but he loved every second of it. After a moment, she started to break away, but he was very hesitant to let her go and gripped her tight. The feel of her soft breasts billowed against his chest and the sweet smell of her hair had him dizzy and it was with much regret that he relinquished his hold. 

 

               She kept her hands on his forearms as she turned the full force of her smile on him. He felt like a ruddy girl thinking it, but it actually made his knees weak. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Ron,” she said just before planting a chaste, but lingering kiss on his lips. “I have a present for you…” Her cheeks went inexplicably red and he lifted a curious eyebrow at her.

 

“We’ll be off, then!” Hermione directed at the couple, now sitting at the table making googly eyes at one another. “It was good seeing you, Harry, Gin.” Ginny waggled her fingers, but didn’t take her eyes off her boyfriend. 

 

“Mind sending my cloak back to me through owl post?” Harry asked, also without looking at Hermione.

 

“Sure, see you soon!” Hermione grabbed Ron’s sleeve and lead him through the door of the pub and out into Hogsmeade. “Why do you have the invisibility cloak?” Hermione ignored his question and steered them down the street. Equal parts curious and annoyed, Ron pressed, “Well you can at least tell me where you are taking me.”

 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise,” She teased, throwing that smile over her shoulder and drawing her hand down his arm to clasp her small hand with his. “How is George doing with the new shop? Was it nice getting to visit with him and Ginny?”

 

Ron could see right through her distracting small talk, but obliged her anyways. As they walked along, they talked about George’s new Hogsmeade branch for WWW, and all the funny and alarming stories Ron had from helping him at the shops. 

 

It was a miraculously mild day, especially for the time of year. There was still snow on the ground and it was a bit chilly, but the sun was shining and the breeze was light. They approached the Shrieking Shack, and without warning, Hermione pulled Ron against a tree near the pathway. She looked around quickly, her curly hair twirling about her head. 

 

“What are-“ 

 

But Ron’s question was cut off by Hermione’s lips which fastened securely to his. _Holy buggering hell!_ Her tongue didn’t gently ask for admission like usual; it _plundered_ his mouth. Never, ever did Hermione kiss him like this outside the privacy of a securely closed room. Sure, she had checked to make sure no one was around, but still! _She’s practically devouring me!_ She grabbed his coat with two fists, and spun them so his body was pushing hers against the tree, all without breaking their snog. He felt her struggling with something inside her coat, and he broke away to catch his breath and see what she was trying to do. Hermione took the opportunity to finally pull the cloak from her pocket. 

 

“Miss Granger, what do you propose we do with that?” He teased softly, running his hands along her hips. 

 

“Well, Mr. Weasley, I was thinking we could use it to hide under as you shagged me against this tree.” 

 

Ron froze. _No, there’s no way I heard her right._ “Wh-wha… huh?”

 

“You heard me.” She had started undoing his belt, but Ron remained perfectly still.

 

This could not be _his_ Hermione. It must be Polyjuice, or an Imperius curse, or maybe even a Confundus. _She must be out of her mind!_ They had only been intimate twice before, both times over Christmas in his room at the Burrow. It had been slow and sweet and the very definition of making love. But this? She said it herself- _it would be shagging!_

 

               Hermione had successfully undone his trousers, before she looked up at him, eyeing him with amusement and lust. “My name is Hermione Jean Granger. I am not a Polyjuiced-imposter. I am not under any spell. The last time we did this was on your too small bed at the Burrow, and you shouted ‘Oh yeah, baby!’ when you climaxed. Now snap out of it and help me out of my trousers.”

 

               Her words may have shocked him even more, but they also snapped him into action. He threw the cloak over them, and squatted just a little to make sure they were covered. He then quickly grabbed at her trousers, unbuttoning them with little finesse. 

 

Meanwhile, Hermione captured his mouth in another powerful kiss as she reached into his pants, freeing his erection. He groaned loudly into her mouth as her warm hand wrapped around his length. He pulled her knickers and trousers down, freeing just one of her legs. He pulled the bare leg up and around his waist, as her lifted her up against the tree.

 

He squeezed one hand between their bodies to test her readiness, and another moan escaped as he felt just how turned on she was. He pulled his face away to get a good look at her. His heart leapt into his throat as he caught the look of love, lust, and adoration written clearly on his face. He only hoped his face mirrored her expression.

 

“I’m so ready for you, love.” She arched her body against him, trying to bring him into her. One hand now under her bum and the other gripping her thigh tightly he tried to guide her entrance to him. After much fumbling and a few chuckles, he finally entered her. “Merlin,” he muttered at the same time she gasped.

 

He held still for a heartbeat to allow her to adjust to the new position, but pretty soon he was pulling back slightly and pushing up against her hard. Her breath hot on his neck and her tight, sweltering channel clamped around him played such a contrast to the cool air around him, and the dueling sensations almost sent him into an early orgasm. 

 

Her hands were everywhere- Running through his hair, gripping his shoulders, traversing his back, and cupping his cheek. Everything about this encounter was different from their first two times, and it was so heated and erotic, that Ron could hardly stand with its pleasure. 

 

Hermione’s breath was coming in short gasps, and it took only a few minutes of him pumping into her to cause her to fall into a strong climax. He felt every ripple of her contractions around his erection, and it all proved too much for him to handle. He tightened his grip, pulling her down hard on him and releasing deep within her. 

 

He laid his head on her shoulder, trying to catch his breath. He wanted to stay in this embrace for the rest of his life, but his legs were wobbly from all the exertion. He slowly lowered her to the ground, but they continued to hold one another for a long time. 

 

It wasn’t until they heard shouts and laughter coming from Hogsmeade that they became roused from their little world. They helped re-dress each other, occasionally stopping to give the other a kiss. Once they deemed each other decent, Ron removed the cloak from around them. Hermione reached for his hand and made toward the path back to Hogsmeade, but Ron yanked her back to him. Hesitant to leave this moment, he wrapped his arms around her once again. _I am so going to marry this girl._

 

“Do I even need to tell you how in love I am?”

 

“No. Happy Birthday, Ron.”

 

“You mean the happiest of birthdays.” 

 

They shared one last deep kiss before begrudgingly heading back toward Hogsmeade. _Only a few more months until she finished at Hogwarts,_ Ron thought. _Then, I’m making her mine forever._

 

 


End file.
